Guardian Angel
by ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria
Summary: Katniss is in an abusive relationship with Gale and is extremely depressed. Shes been cutting since she was 14 . She gets partnered up with Peeta for a Government project. What happens when he sees the bruises and all of her scars? Will he be just the one to save her from her personal hell?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of the Fanfiction world. Some of you may know me some of you may know me some of you may not. Im a big writer of TNLOCK (The Nine Lives of Chloe King). However I've recently became a fan of the Hunger Games Series. I haven't seen the movie yet, but I want to. I'm only on the second book so no spoilers please. Im a big Keeta fan. However at the beginning there is some Kale. And for those Gale lovers, I'm sorry but hes a dick in this just saying. Anyways enough of me. Read and Enjoy. Review please.**

_**~Katniss's POV~**_

Shooting searing pain, shooting pain all throughout my face. Blow after blow, I felt the blood trickle down my face from where his ring hit me. You may think I'm a victim of a mugging or bullying. But no, I Katniss Everdeen am in an abusive relationship with my 2 year boyfriend Gale Hawthorn. Even though I would never admit it to anyone else but myself sometimes not even to me.

"I fucking told you I didn't want you hanging out with Thresh anymore. I don't fucking trust me. And apparently I can't trust you enough to not go whoring around with some bastard." He yelled at me as he pushed my back harder against the brick wall with every word.

"I-I'm sorry. We were d-doing homework. I-I swear. I missed Chem on Monday and he was just giving me the notes. I-I promise."

"You're a liar… You slept with him didn't you!?" He yelled.

I was shaking at this point. I couldn't even talk.

"Didn't you, you fucking whore." He said ramming my head into the brick wall.

"N-No! I never did. I-I swear. Please stop. Please. So much pain." I sobbed

"Good." He said as he dropped me.

I Immediately sank to the ground as sobs racked my body.

"Now Katniss, get out of my site before I regret not doing more to you."

I struggled to stand and began limping home. I tried to walk straight as to not worry my mother when I realized Mom isn't home. Mom is never home she is always at the hospital ever since Dad died. I mean I'm glad she helps people but she should help her two kids who are basically raising themselves. Yes I have a sister her name is Primrose I call her Prim for short. I walked up to my front door and unlocked it.

"Prim I'm home. You here?" I called out for her.

I walked into the kitchen only to find a note on the table.

_Katniss,_

_Went to Rue's I'm spending the night. See you tomorrow Love you._

_Kiss Kiss,_

_Prim_

I internally sighed and struggled up the stairs to my room. I went into my en suite bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a gash on my right cheek from Gale's ring, a slightly visible hand print on my throat from where he grabbed me and slammed me on the wall. Im honestly surprised I didn't have a black eye. I felt liquid running down the back of my neck. It was warm and sticky, blood.

I reached behind me and wiped some up. Yep definitely blood. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wet it, setting it on the back of my neck, wincing at the pain. I ball. I swiped it across my neck. Fuck it stings.

"Shitfuckcuntbitchwhore!" I whispered over and over as I cleaned my cuts. **(AN: My best friend Laura and I created this word while playing penumbra scary shit.)**

Once my cuts were cleaned I went back into my room and went to sit on my bed. My thoughts wandered to today's events. I remember the impact of his hand on my face: the stinging all throughout the left side of his, the feeling of my back breaking as he shoved me against the wall, how my head felt like it was going to explode when he rammed it into the brick wall. I could feel it again. The sinking feeling in my heart, the feeling of emptiness, the heartbreak, the tears.

I sank to the floor as the tears racked my body. I held onto the bed post for support. I knew what I had to do. No matter what happened things always led back to this. I reached into my bedside table and grabbed my blade. I know, I know. Its bad for you. I doesn't really fix anything. But it makes me feel better. I makes the pain almost bearable. If I couldn't cut I'd be nothing but a pile of emptiness on the floor. Who am I kidding I'm still a pile of emptiness on the floor.

I positioned the razor horizontally against my wrist. I slice hard and deep all up my left arm and then all up my right. The on reason I stopped was because I ran out of room.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry I'm not fixable." I sobbed as I laid there on the floor. I cried for what felt like hours then everything went dark.

_Katniss's Dream_

_Warmth and heat; I was lying on a beach in the middle of July. I had no bruises, no scars._

"_Kat. Kat. You there?" I heard one of my best friends Madge say to me._

"_Oh yea, sorry totally spaced."_

"_Hey look there's the hot life guard. I heard he's new. His name is Gale. Isn't he just to die for?"_

_I looked over and sure enough there he was in all his glory. He smiled at me and as he did so things changed and morphed into something new. I was no longer on a warm sunny beach. I was back in a dark ally. _

"_Katniss you filthy whore! No one wants you. If you leave you'll have nothing. I'm the only one who puts up with your pathetic self." He said as he put his hands on my throats and pushed me against the wall. _

"_I-I hate you!" I spat out_

"_Excuse me? You what?" he said tightening his grip on my throat._

"_I-I said, I hate you!"_

"_Bitch!" he shouted. _

_He slammed me against the wall by my throat repeatedly._

_I couldn't help but let out a strangled scream. I could feel my breathing become more raggid and my heart beat start to slow. So this is how I would die, by the hands of my boyfriend: the person I thought loved me endlessy. I was wrong so so wrong._

"_Katniss." I heard from Gale, except it sounded caring._

"_Katniss." The voice morphed and started to change. It sounded like Prim_

_My world started to shake and change and I thought maybe it was an earthquake._

"Katniss wake up. You're going to be late for school."

My eyes fluttered as I woke up. I take in my surrounding and im on the floor. I don't even remember falling asleep. Let alone on the floor.

I look up at Prim and she looks so sad.

"Prim whats wrong?"

"You promised you'd stop. You promised." She whispered motioning to my arms.

"I'm sorry. I tried I really tried."

"Gale will be so disappointed. You know how he cares for you so."

"Yeah I know. I'm sure he will understand." I said lying through my teeth. I can't let my sister know what he does to me.

"Well you should get dressed sis." She said skipping out of the room.

I closed the door behind her and went to my closet. I needed to wear something with long sleeves today. I grabbed a plum V-neck sweater, and a beige scarf. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and my black uggs

I changed and sat my cracked mirror. It used to be my dad's shaving mirror but I begged my mother to let me put it in my room. I decided it would be best to wear my hair down in waves to cover the scars on my cheek.

I put on concealer so it didn't look as bad as it really was. I grabbed my bag and walked out my bedroom door and down the stairs. I looked around for Prim but she must have already left for school in fear of being late.

I grabbed an apple off the table and walked out the door, to go back to school where I'm reminded every day that I'm worthless.

**AN: So did u enjoy the story. I really hope you did. Anyways please review by pressing that nice cute little button right there. Yes right there. I will probably update if I get enough reviews I'm hoping at least 15 but I'll write chapter 2 if I get 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since ya'll were so kind and reviewed. Here is chapter 2. We meet Peeta in this one. :3. They're not going to get together right away because relationships don't happen like that especially if you are coming out of an abusive one that's the last thing you wanna do. So read and review please and thank you.**

_**~Peeta's POV~**_

It was just another school morning. I always woke up 3 hours before school started, because I worked in the family bakery.

'Peeta, are you up yet?" My father called from the hallway

"Yeah dad in the front." I said as I kneaded the dough for French bread.

"That's my boy always waking up before the sun is even up" He said as he patted my shoulder.

I smiled and continued kneading the dough.

"Hey dad can I have money for lunch?" I asked

"Sure you've earned it my boy. Why don't you get ready for school? I'll take over" He said handing over some money.

"Okay and thanks for the money dad." I said as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I got dressed in a light blue button down shirt, and blue jeans. I tousled my hair so it didn't look so perfect. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs and back intro the front of the restraint.

"Leaving dad. Bye love you." I said as I walked out the door

"Love you too son." I heard before I closed the door.

I began my short trek to school. It was only like a 5 minute drive from the bakery and maybe a 10 minute walk.

When I got there I saw the girl of my dreams walk into school. Katniss Everdeen. But of course she was with Gale. Maybe it's just wishful thinking but whenever she was around him she looked unhappy and somewhat scared.

Gale had his arm tightly around her waist. I made my way to first period Government. Katniss was actually in my class our rows were next to each other.

As soon as I got into the class I sat at my seat and read my new book, _Praise of Folly. _ Yes It's an old book but I love old fashioned things. As soon as I looked up from my book, she was walking through the door and so was the teacher.

"Good morning class."

"Good Morning Ms. Odgers." Everyone mumbled.

"Today we will begin our semester project. I will be picking your partners."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Katniss just kept looked down at her desk rubbing her arms.

She started naming off partners.

"And finally the last 2 are Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Now get in your groups and I'll tell you what the project is."

I got up and moved to the chair next to Katniss.

"Uhm hi." I said

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Ok now class, you will have to create a government that you think will be active in the future. You will have to create a power point with your laws, and constitution if you have one that is. Its due after midterms so start working."

"Okay so uhm do you want to work on it after school? I mean I could come over if you want?" I asked

"No! I mean uhm my mom won't be home and I'm not supposed to have people over when I'm home alone."

"Well then maybe you can come over my dad would be cool with it."

"No I can't do that either sorry."

"Well we could start working on it next class then."

"Sure. But just in case lets just trade numbers."

"Okay she replied."

We took out our phones and put in our contact info.

With that the bell rang signaling the end of class. We walked out together discussing topics."

Her boyfriend walked up to us and glared me then her.

"Cmon babe. Lets take a walk." He said clenching his jaw and grabbing her wrist roughly.

"Hey wait. Don't grab her like that." I said calmly.

"I can grab her how **I** want to. She is **MY **girlfriend."

"Well she may be your girlfriend but she is not a human rag doll."

"Look back off bread boy!" He yelled at me.

"Not if it concerns Katniss's safety."

"Aww Lil' Romeo, hate to break it to you but she isn't your Juliet. So back off, before I make you."

"Go on try it."

"You asked for it." He said balling up his fist and swinging at me.

I dodged his swings instantly. He stopped and glare at me.

"This isn't over Mellark."

"I didn't expect it to be Hawthorne."

He pulled Katniss away and she looked at me almost thankfully but had a small scared look in her eyes. I knew there was something up with Hawthorne and I intended to find out what it was.

The day dragged on slowly and I still had to stay after for Chem tutoring by the NJHS. I walked to the Chem room and sat down. Not even a minute after Katniss walked in.

"You're in NJHS?"

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" She said scowling.

"No I just didn't know you were in NJHS."

"Well I am."

"Well I see that now. Are you okay? Gale looked pretty pissed earlier."

"Yea, why you think he'd actually hurt me?"

"Well I don't know I would hope not."

"Well he wouldn't. Gale loves me and would never lay a hand on me." She said her lip quivering as she did so.

"Well that's good."

"Well let's start shall we."

"Of course I said."

She sat down and we started working. We studied for about an hour until we both had to go home.

"I'll walk you home." I said

"You don't have to. I mean I can walk by myself."

"It's ok C'mon."

"Well thank you Peeta."

I grabbed my coat and we walked towards the door.

"So uh… How's business at the bakery?" She asked

"Well not too bad. I mean it's the same old same old."

"Yea I know how you feel." She said as we walked out the school doors.

"So uhm, I trust your judgment and all, but like if you know Gale is ever being a dick or he's scaring you just come right over and I'll be there for you."

"Well.. Thanks Peeta, but I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"I hope it wont be.." I responded.

"So uhm, since were going to be partners we should like get to know each other better. Like maybe.. Uh.. The question game?" I stuttered out.

"Uhm, I guess. What harm could it do right?" She said

"Yea so uhm, I'll go first. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite book?" She asked.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird."_

"That's one of my fave's too, Peeta"

"Cool. How long have you and Gale been together?"

"9 months. " She sounded almost sad saying that.

"Do you love him?

"Of course I love him."

"You always look sad when you're around him

"No I don't." She argued.

"Yes you do you always look sad and scared when you're around him."

"I do not. For your information I love Gale in fact I'm in love with him. You know what I can walk the rest of the way home. Thank you for you _hospitality_ but I won't be needing it. I will see you in government. Goodbye Peeta."

Man I really fucked up this time.

**~Katniss's POV~**

I can't believe Peeta accused me of not loving Gale. I mean I do love him right?

Ugh I'm so confused right now.

As soon as I got to my front door, Gale was already there.

"Katniss we need to talk." He said sounding pissed.

"Okay.." I said and set my stuff down"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.

"Of course. Come in Gale." I said unlocking the door and picking my stuff back up.

"He walked inside and I walked in after him."

I shut the door behind me and went to set my stuff down but before I could I was pushed up against the wall.

"You're a fucking skank you know that. You know that!" He screamed a tme.

I tried to stay strong.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gale I haven't done anything. I'm a virgin you know that.

'Liar. You're a fucking liar." He said slapping me across the face.

At this point tears brimmed my eyes and I was fighting just to hold them back.

"Are you fucking Peeta?!" He screamed at me.

"What? NO! WE JUST HAVE A PROJECT TOGETHER IN GOVERNMENT!" I screamed back."

"You are such a liar!" he screamed he dragged me to the floor by my hair and slammed me against the floor.

"I hate you!" I screamed without thinking about it.

"Excuse me?" He said grabbing my hair and pulling me up so my face was level with his.

"I hate you!" I said and spat in his eye

"That's it." He said. He stood up and kicked me repeatedly in the stomach.

"You're nothing but a dirty whore."

After he was done with his assault he grabbed his bag and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

I carefully pulled myself up wincing at the pain. I could see the colors dancing in my vision. I felt so alone in this empty house. Prim won't be home for another 2 hours and mom who knows when.

I carefully got up and limped to my room I went in my top drawer. I grabbed my razor.

I rolled up my sleeves and made the first cut careful not hit an artery. I kept cutting and cutting. One cut for ever cruel word said by Gale, one cut for every bruise Gale left on my body, one cut for my mom never being here, one cut for my dad's death, one cut for everything I did wrong. I noticed my arms were covered in scars and marks.

A few looked like they were bleeding more than they should be.

I knew I had to call someone but I knew it wasn't 911. I might regret this but I needed someone right now.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial the number.

They pick up after the third ring.

"Katniss what's wrong?" "Peeta I need you can you come over." I said sobbing

"I'm on my way."

I hung up and started to feel myself fade in out. I think I made to many cuts or I cut a vein on accident or both. This was it. I was done.

**AN: This chapter was a little sad I'm sorry if this is too depressing or to disturbing for you I understand. But also I have added cutting into this story because I feel it is becoming a big deal in this society. I know people who do it and I do not condone it. It is bad and unhealthy. Everyone who cuts or who has ever. Remember there is always a light at the end of a tunnel. If you would like someone to talk to please message me on here I will be happy to listen and I will try to help. Also if you or someone is in an abusive relationship, Please notify someone so you can be helped. Noone deserves that. So please review and constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
